Cotton Candy Mouth
by DemetriaFeels
Summary: The fair is in town, and Rosie has never been to one. Carter takes her and introduces her to a new treat... Cotton Candy. / Demena Fluff. Rated: T. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Why am I posting this when I haven't updated Sharing a Dream? Because I do what I want, and you're gonna deal with that. I've had a lot of shit going on in the last couple of months. I'll work on that next; I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Protection Program.**

* * *

Adjusting to life in Louisiana proved difficult for Rosie at first, and still after nearly two weeks in the humid south she wasn't yet getting the hang of "bayou life." At least she and Carter were getting along better. That is, until she showed off way too much at the bowling alley. Honestly, she wasn't trying to make Carter angry. She just wanted to fit in. But apparently Rosie wasn't good at blending just yet.

Rosie lay awake all night after the bowling fiasco, still not used to the time change and unable to get her mind to settle. She wracked her brain trying to figure out a way to make up with Carter, who proved to be more stubborn than even the most spoiled princesses she'd met from other countries thus far.

Quietly, Rosie rose from bed, trying to make sure she didn't wake the sleeping firecracker in the other bed. As she tiptoed towards the door, she stopped to make sure Carter was still sleeping. She was, soundly in fact. The small amount of light coming in from the off-white curtains illuminated her face with a soft, heavenly glow. As she slept, Carter's chest rose and fell steadily and small wisps of breath escaped from her pouty lips.

Rosie smiled to herself, admiring the sleeping girl. Carter really was gorgeous, especially when she was sleeping since she didn't have her usual, constant frown on her face. At this moment, she seemed at peace, and Rosie was sure she'd never seen her new roommate look more beautiful – except maybe for those very rare occasions when Carter actually smiled.

Dark hair was covering part of Carter's face, and without thinking, Rosie reached out and moved it, tucking it behind the other girl's ear. The sensation of soft, gentle fingertips brushing across her cheek caused Carter to rouse slightly, though she did not wake. She simply half-smiled in her sleep, pleasant dreams dancing in her head. Rosie held her breath as Carter shifted, letting it out when she settled once more. Rosie chastised herself in her mind for her foolishness that almost caused her to wake up Carter, something she knew would have caused a great deal of yelling from a cranky Louisiana native.

Before she could do anything else terribly stupid, Rosie scurried out the room as quietly as she could.

* * *

Carter stirred an hour later when the most wonderful smell hit her nostrils. Could it be… Yes, it was! _Bacon._

She sat up in bed, eyes still closed while her nose sniffed the air like a puppy. The smell made her mouth water. She opened her eyes to discover she was alone in her room, no Rosie in sight. That meant little-miss-goody-two-shoes was probably behind the source of the smell, and that made Carter almost not want the bacon at all… Almost.

She debated just going back to bed instead of letting Rosie have the satisfaction of serving her breakfast; after all, there was sure to be cold bacon leftover. But with another great whiff her stomach growled, making the decision for her. Hot bacon was way better than cold bacon, and she would never go back to sleep with that delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen.

Sighing heavily, Carter threw the covers off of her legs and slipped out of bed. She padded out of her room and across the cabin she called her home, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She expected to see Rosie busy at the stove while random woodland creatures scurried out the kitchen, setting the table and whatnot, like in those Disney movies, but when she got to the kitchen she discovered something else.

Her _dad_ was the one at the stove, tending the popping and sizzling bacon that was making such wonderful smells. Rosie, on the other hand, was seated at the table, newspaper open in front of her. Carter rolled her eyes. What could the local paper have to offer Rosie? It's not like she knew anything that was going on in the town.

"Good morning, Carter!" Rosie said cheerfully when she noticed the other girl had entered the kitchen.

Carter grunted in response and sat at the table, folding her arms atop it and resting her head on them.

"Morning, Champ," Mr. Mason said happily. "Rosie and I decided to take turns cooking this morning. What do you think about that?"

"I think it's bullshit that you never cooked for me until this royal pain in my ass showed up," Carter mumbled, but it wasn't loud enough for her father to hear over the sizzling of the bacon.

Rosie, however, did catch Carter's rude comment and turned her attention back to the paper, trying her best to hide the hurt that made its way to her face.

"I'm about to make some eggs fried in the bacon grease," Mr. Mason said, oblivious to the tension at the table. "Those are still your favorite, right Carter?"

Carter held a thumbs-up, keeping her head down. Rosie, meanwhile, had started scanning an article about a fair coming to town. The article claimed that it had gotten into town the previous night and was running until the next day.

"What is a fair?" Rosie asked, setting the paper on the table.

Carter raised her head. "You've never heard of a fair?"

"Well it's like a carnival, Rosie," Carter's dad said. "There's rides, games, food, a band."

"That is happening here?" Rosie asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Sure is." Mr. Mason smiled. "Would you like to go? Carter could take you tonight."

"Dad, no!" Carter sat up straight.

"Do you have something else to do?" he questioned his daughter.

"I was gonna…" Carter hesitated. "I have some homework to do."

"What homework?" Rosie asked.

"You could do it during the day, go to the fair tonight," Mr. Mason suggested. "You girls could even do your homework together."

"But we do not have any—"

"Rosie, hush," Carter snapped.

"There's always tomorrow to do homework, too," Mr. Mason said as he took the bacon off of the pan and put it on a plate.

Carter sighed heavily through her nose. "Fine. I'll take Rosie to the fair tonight."

"Good." Mr. Mason cracked an egg into the pan. "It'll give you two another chance to bond."

Rosie looked to Carter and tried to muster up a smile, but Carter just scowled and reached over to the counter, snatching a piece of bacon from the plate.

* * *

Lights flashed and bells rang while the scent of fried food hung in the air and the sounds of screaming children could be heard throughout the entire fairgrounds. The annual Lake Monroe fair was in full swing, and it was an amazing sight to Princess Rosalinda, who had never seen anything like it in her life.

Rosie fiddled with the plastic wristband on her right wrist, something Carter had explained to her was her "ticket" to get on the rides.

"What should we do first, Carter?" Rosie asked excitedly. "What about that?" She asked, pointing to a big wheel with lights and seats. "What _is _that?!"

"That's a Ferris wheel." Carter raised her eyebrows. "You've never seen a Ferris wheel before?"

"Oh can we please go on it?" Rosie was nearly bouncing with excitement. "It looks like so much fun!"

"Rosie, I really don't feel like—"

Carter's protest was cut off by Rosie locking her fingers around Carter's wrist and beginning to drag her towards the Ferris wheel. Rosie was moving so fast that her blue, floral skirt was nearly being blown up by the wind, and Carter was keeping up as fast as her black Converse could carry her.

Rosie frowned stopped dead in her tracks when they came to a line of people.

"Do we have to wait in line here, too, like for lunch at school?" she asked, turning to Carter.

"Yes, Rosie," Carter said, prying her wrist from the princess' grasp. "Normal people wait in line."

Rosie pouted and looked around. "Well is there at least a place to sit while we wait?"

"No," Carter groaned. "Why do you even want to go on this thing? This ride's for babies."

The group of teenagers standing in front of them in line turned and gave Carter the stink eye, which she returned without even a second thought.

"I have never been on a Ferris wheel, Carter," Rosie explained. "I want to experience everything the fair has to offer."

"It's just so lame, though. It's boring and goes slow and doesn't even last long."

"Let me be the judge of how 'lame' it is," Rosie said, putting her nose in the air. She'd had it with Carter for the moment.

* * *

The pair finally made it to the front of the time, and when it came time to get in the seat, Rosie put her hand out for the ride operator to help her into it. Carter quickly made her put her hand down, though.

"Don't touch him. You don't know where his hands have been," Carter warned under her breath as the man locked them into the seat.

"Where have his hands been, Carter?" Rosie asked curiously.

"Probably down his pants," Carter said with a grimace as the man pulled the lever and started the ride.

They moved one position before it stopped again.

"Why are we not moving?" Rosie asked, looking down to see what the holdup was.

"Because he has to stop the ride to let more people on, Rosie." Carter leaned her elbow on the railing and rested her chin in her hand, clearly bored.

"Will this take long?"

"About as long as it took for us to climb into our seats."

"Then we should be moving again in no time," Rosie said cheerfully.

"Until he has to stop it again to let on the next people."

Rosie's brow furrowed. "How many more are there?"

Carter let out an irritated sigh. "I don't know, Rosie. Do you want me to ask the guy?"

"Yes, please."

"I was being sarcastic." Carter raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"No, but I have a feeling you use it quite often." Rosie pursed her lips.

Carter had to let out a small chuckle. "I do, actually."

"Alright, here we go," the ride operator called up before pulling the lever.

The ride lurched and started moving, the wheel spinning and setting the chairs in motion. Rosie smiled wide with excitement… That is, until the ride started moving faster than she anticipated. As they climbed to the top, she looked over the edge. The ground seemed so far away; the people looked like ants.

"We are up too high!" Rosie exclaimed, panic in her voice. "I want to get off, Carter! Get me off of this contraption now!"

"Rosie, chill out," Carter said.

"Hello, Sir, I order you to stop this ride this instant!" she yelled over the edge to the ride operator, standing below and smoking a big cigar.

"He's not going to stop it just for us."

Rosie's breaths came in gulps, her eyes bulging as her panic increased. They continued towards the bottom, and the man smirked at the fearful princess as they went by.

As they rose again Rosie let out a yelp, throwing her arms around Carter and burying her face in the Louisianan's neck while rambling prayers under her breath in Spanish.

Carter was shocked at the initial contact, enjoying the wisps of hot breath and the brush of soft lips against her pulse point as Rosie muttered under her breath. She almost draped her own arms around Rosie before she realized what was happening. She shook her head, snapping out of it.

"Rosie, get off me." She pushed the other girl slightly, but she would not budge.

"I cannot look, Carter. I cannot," Rosie said, clutching to the slightly taller girl even tighter.

Carter sighed and placed her hand on Rosie's back, rubbing in soothing circles. She figured she might as well enjoy the ride.

By the time the ride was over the conductor was chuckling mighty loudly at Rosie, and Carter simply glared at him. This was probably the only joy he got in life, laughing at the scared riders.

"Come on, Rosie," Carter said when they were stopped at the bottom and the ride operator lifted the belt off of them. "It's time to get off."

Rosie lifted her face, revealing wet cheeks and slightly smudged makeup. Carter noticed for the first time that her neck was damp.

"Awe, ya weren't scared, were ya, miss?" the ride operator asked with a huge, yellow-toothed grin. "Why didn't ya say somethin'? I woulda stopped the wheel and let ya off."

Rosie walked off the ride quickly, ignoring the snickering children who felt good to be braver than a teenager. Carter, cheeks red with anger, grabbed the cigar from the man's mouth and stomped it out on the ground.

"Hey, brat!" the man yelled.

"Smoking kills." She grimaced at him. "Then again, maybe I should have let you finish that."

She walked off in search of Rosie before the gross, little man could say anything else to her. At first she looked around but couldn't find the princess anywhere. A crowd of people moved, though, and she spotted the brunette sitting on a bench near the Scrambler.

Carter watched from a distance. Rosie's head was down, tears still on her cheeks. She looked pathetic. Carter's father's voiced entered her head, nagging her, reminding her that Rosie was in hiding because her _life_ was in danger. Her mom was imprisoned, a horrible man was dictating her home country, she was in a strange new place, and she had no one. And Carter sure as hell wasn't making it any easier. And now she couldn't even handle a little fair ride?

For the first time since her arrival, Carter began to feel sorry for the princess.

She approached her slowly, and if Rosie noticed, she pretended she didn't, keeping her head down.

"You okay?" Carter asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another awkwardly.

"I want to go home," she said quietly, finally looking up.

Carter's chest ached at the sadness in her eyes. She understood the meaning behind the words. She didn't want to go back to the house. She wanted to go back to Costa Luna.

"I know." Carter sat beside her on the bench. "But for now you have to make the best of this."

Rosie sniffled, regaining her poised seating position.

"Here, look at me," Carter said, and Rosie did.

Carter used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the makeup from under Rosie's eyes and her palms to dry her cheeks.

"There," she said. "Now how about a smile?"

Rosie didn't smile. "Why are you being so nice to me now?" she asked skeptically.

Carter sighed. "Because I realized you could really use a friend right now."

"You are right," Rosie said with a nod. "I could."

They shared an awkward, small smile before Carter jumped off the bench.

"Come on, let's go do something," she said, earning a frantic look from Rosie. "No rides, I promise. Let's go play some rigged carnival games. How about that?"

Carter held out her hand for Rosie, who smiled despite herself and took it, pulling herself up. They began walking towards the tents with the games, and Carter expected Rosie to take her hand away, but instead she laced their fingers together, getting a better grip. Carter's stomach did a flop and her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink, but she didn't pull her hand away.

"What does rigged mean?" Rosie asked.

"It means they made them so you have no chance of winning," Carter explained.

Rosie was puzzled. "So why do people still play?"

"Because it's fun," Carter said with a shrug. "Hey, let's do this one. It's easy."

She led them to a booth with balloons lined on the back wall. Some were popped, a dart sticking out of the cork board they were all stuck to.

"How much for a game?" Carter asked, sticking her hand in her pocket for the money her dad had given her.

The carnie with greasy, blonde hair who couldn't have been more than twenty gave them a bored expression. "Two bucks for one throw, five bucks for three."

She laid down a ten on the counter. "Three for each of us."

He nodded and reached under the counter, pulling out six darts and setting them on the countertop.

"Carter, I do not know how to play," Rosie said, eyeing the darts warily.

"It's easy," Carter said, picking up one. "Just throw these things," she held up the dart, "at those things." She pointed to the balloons.

She pulled her arm back, aimed, and threw, hitting an orange balloon in the center and popping it. Rosie jumped at the sound, but her face lit up.

"That does looks easy!" the princess exclaimed.

Rosie picked up a dart for herself as Carter went to make her second throw. Carter's second dart hit a red balloon right next to her first one, while Rosie's arced in the air and landed right in front of the board, missing the balloons completely.

She pouted while Carter suppressed a laugh. "Throw straight." Carter picked up her last dart and threw it, popping a green one this time.

Rosie stuck her chin in the air and picked up another dart. She closed one eye, aiming. She let it fly, this time hitting a pink balloon.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Good job. Do it again."

Rosie picked up her final dart, did the same thing she'd done last time, and let it fly. It went a little high, but she was still able to hit a blue balloon at the top, popping it.

Carter grinned at Rosie's success. "Nice. High five, Rosie." She held up her hand.

Rosie stared at her blankly. "What is that?"

"Just touch your hand to mine."

Rosie shrugged and placed her palm against Carter's. She didn't take it away, though, not knowing the custom. Her hand stayed there, the heat of it making Carter's skin tingle. Rosie's hands were just so _soft_, she noticed. They locked eyes, and Rosie smiled. Carter nervously grinned, her cheeks once again going pink.

The carnie cleared his throat, having retrieved the tags from the popped balloons. The girls each took their hands back and looked at him.

"You got five smalls. You can either get five small prizes or one medium prize," he told them. "The small prizes are at the bottom along the wall. The mediums are right above them."

Carter turned to Rosie. "What do you think? Five small or one medium?"

Rosie smiled and scanned the prizes. Her eyes stopped on a pink, stuffed bunny a little bit bigger than her hand. "Is that a medium?" she asked, pointing at it. The man nodded. "I want that one. Is that okay with you, Carter?"

"You're the princess, get what you want," Carter said with a smirk.

The man took the bunny from the shelf and handed it to Rosie, who took it and hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you, Carter." She beamed. "I love it."

They began to walk away from the booth, Rosie clutching that stuffed toy like her life depended on it. As they passed more booths they walked by a little girl with pigtails holding a big, fluffy, pink thing on a paper cone. Rosie's eyes lit up.

"Carter, what is that?" she asked upon seeing it.

"Cotton candy," she said. "It's really good. Do you want one?"

Rosie nodded enthusiastically. Carter smiled.

"Then let's go get you some," she said.

Rosie followed Carter in and out of people, all the way to a stand with delicious smells coming from it. Inside there was a machine filled with popcorn, candy apples lining the window, and cotton candy… In two different colors!

"Blue or pink?" Carter asked as they went up to the window. "Wait, let me guess… Pink?"

Rosie blushed sheepishly. "You know me well, Carter."

"What'll it be, girls?" the lady running the stand asked, leaning out the window to hear.

"Two cotton candies," Carter said. "One pink and one blue."

"Six dollars." The lady took two cones of the sugary fluff from the holder and handed them down to a wide-eyed Rosie through the window as Carter held out the money.

Walking away, Carter took her cotton candy from Rosie. Rosie eyed her cone in amazement and excitement.

"I eat this?" she asked.

"Yeah, like this." Carter grabbed off a piece from hers and put it into her mouth.

Rosie copied, breaking off a piece of the pink. It was soft and sticky, but she didn't mind. She put it into her mouth, her taste buds coming to life as the fluff melted into pure sugar on her tongue.

"It is gone!" Rosie exclaimed in shock.

Carter laughed. "That's what it's supposed to do."

"Oh." Rosie broke off a bigger piece and ate from it. "You were right, Carter. This is good."

Carter watched as Rosie licked her lips and took another bite.

"Mhm," she said quickly, biting off from her own cone.

"What else is there to do?" Rosie asked, looking around.

"Well, we can't really do anything while we have food," Carter said. "We could go find a bench somewhere and sit down to eat these." Rosie nodded in agreement. "Okay, come on."

Carter started walking, leading her away from the noise and excitement. She nearly jumped when Rosie reached out and took her hand, but she didn't protest. Instead she smiled and gave the princess' hand a squeeze.

"Hey, look, Dyke Mason got herself a girlfriend!"

Carter and Rosie stopped and looked towards where the voice had come from. Standing in line for The Zipper was Chelsea, grinning evilly. Laughing behind her were Brooke, Bull, and Donny.

Carter's face flushed and her vision blurred with rage. "She's my cousin!" she yelled, though that wasn't true. That's just what Rosie's cover story was.

"That don't mean shit in Louisiana." Bull laughed.

"Come on, Rosie," Carter muttered through clenched teeth.

She pulled Rosie through the crowd, past the tent where the band was performing, and to the abandoned park. The park was usually crowded, but not with a fair in town. The usually full playground was completely deserted.

Carter led Rosie over to the lonely swings, taking a seat on one and finally dropping the princess' hand. Rosie sat on the other. Carter began digging the toes of her Converse into the dirt, her eyes trained on the ground. Rosie could feel the anger coming off Carter in waves, so she quietly ate her cotton candy.

After a while Carter seemed to have calmed down enough to eat her own cotton candy cone, but she was still staring at the ground. Her anger wasn't palpable anymore, though, so Rosie figured it was safe to talk.

"What is a dyke?" she asked innocently.

Carter sighed loudly. "It's a mean name people call a girl who likes girls."

Rosie blinked rapidly, confused. "But what is wrong with liking girls?"

"In a romantic way," Carter explained. "Like how a boy likes a girl."

"I do not see anything wrong with that," Rosie said. "I was always taught that love is beautiful. Why should someone be made fun of for it?"

"Not everyone thinks like you do, Rosie."

"Do you like girls as boys do, Carter?"

Carter inhaled sharply, caught off-guard by this question. She blushed deeply. "I like girls _and_ boys, Rosie." She looked up at her friend. "Does that make any sense to you at all?"

Rosie nodded. "Love is not limited to our biological make up, Carter. Love is the connection of two souls." She smiled. "At least that is what my mother used to tell me. Why should it be different for boys and girls?"

"Yeah…"

"Is that why they make fun of you? Because you are different?"

"Not everyone's as understanding as you, Rosie," Carter said sadly. "Chelsea and Brooke and I actually used to be friends. One day when we were thirteen they begged me to tell them who I liked, told me they wouldn't tell a soul. I figured they were my best friends, so why not, ya know?" Tears pricked at Carter's eyes. She had never told this story before. "So I told them about this girl named Taylor from school." She swiped at her eyes. "They called me a freak and it was all over school by the next day. That's when everyone started avoiding me like the plague."

Rosie reached out and grabbed Carter's hand, squeezing it tightly and rubbing her thumb over the back of it.

"You did not deserve that, Carter," Rosie said genuinely. "You still do not deserve it now. You are a beautiful girl, and if they do not see that then it is their loss."

Carter sniffled. "Thanks, Rosie. I needed that."

"Anytime, Carter."

"I know you wanted to see the fair, but do you mind if…" Carter cleared her throat. "Can we just go home?"

The princess nodded. They both stood, keeping their hands locked together. As they walked to the parking lot they each finished the last of the cotton candy on their cones. Carter spotted Chelsea's convertible parked with the top down and grinned. She took Rosie's empty cone and threw it and her own in the backseat.

They giggled as they walked the rest of the way to where Carter had parked Mr. Mason's car. They each climbed in, buckling their seatbelts. That's when Rosie looked to Carter and laughed.

Carter frowned. "What?"

"Your mouth is blue," she said through giggles.

Carter adjusted the rearview mirror to check her reflection. Indeed, her lips were dyed blue.

"I have cotton candy mouth," Carter said. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, but they remained blue. "Whatever."

She fixed the mirror and put the keys in the ignition.

"Carter?"

Carter turned her head to look at Rosie. Slowly, Rosie leaned over the center console, cupped Carter's cheek in her hand, and softly pressed her lips to the other girl's.

Carter's eyelids opened wide in surprise but closed soon after as she leaned into Rosie's touch more, deepening the kiss slightly. Tingles went through her entire body as silky smooth lips moved against her own. Butterflies fluttered mercilessly in her stomach as her heartbeat accelerated immensely. All too soon, though, Rosie pulled away.

Carter opened her eyes and looked to the princess whose face was still only a few inches away. Rosie's cheeks were rosy, but Carter was sure her own face was redder than a clown's nose.

"Why did you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

Rosie's eyebrows knitted in concern. "Did you not like it?"

"No, I did," she said quickly. "Just… I didn't think you liked girls."

The brunette smiled. "I told you, Carter. Love is about two souls connecting, and you have a beautiful soul."

"Your soul's pretty fantastic too, Rosie," Carter said.

Rosie smiled wider and leaned into kiss Carter again. It was a short, sweet kiss, and this time when Rosie pulled away she resituated herself in her seat. Carter took it as a sense of finality for the moment and let out a slightly disappointed sigh.

She turned the keys and put the car in gear, leaving her hand on the gear shift. She sheepishly looked to Rosie.

"Can, um…" She swallowed. "Can I kiss you again when we get back home?"

Rosie smiled and placed her hand atop Carter's.

"Drive fast," she said.

**The end.**

* * *

**There you have it. Just a little fluff piece I got the idea for while eating cotton candy one night. This will remain a ONE-SHOT, so do not add it to your story alert. It will not be continued. (I don't understand why people do that.)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… DO IT NOW.**


End file.
